Master Gundam
How Master Gundam joined the Tourney The Master Gundam is built to utilize Master Asia's fast-paced combat style. As such, it is a fast and highly agile machine, even for a mobile fighter. Its emphasis is on speed and precision over armor, allowing it to be evasive while overwhelming its opponents with flurries of attacks. Its fingers are especially suited to jabbing, the tips tapered in talon-like claws for maximum damage. The forearms house extension systems for improved power, range, and quickness in such attacks. The palms also posses beam emitters for its primary weapon: a beam cloth known as the Master Cloth, which can be manipulated to perform any action as Master Asia's belt cloth. These emitters can also feed energy into special attacks, or launch more traditional beam shots. Like other mobile fighters, the Master Gundam uses a Mobile Trace cockpit, optimizing it for hand to hand combat and martial arts. However, Master Asia's ability to synchronize with his mobile suit is so high that he does not need most of the standard equipment, most notably the body-glove interface. Simply being in the cockpit gives the ability to control his mobile fighter, as well as to feel the hits it takes. When not engaged in active combat, the wing binders can fold down into an armored shroud. This is referred to as its "Normal Mode". After recruiting a sorcerer named Quan Chi, Master Asia hopes to learn about his potiential for the Master Gundam. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds its arms crossed. After the announcer calls its name Master Gundam shoots energy out of its hands as the camera zooms, then Master Asia announces "Behold the true form of Master Asia, the Master Gundam!" Special Moves Darkness Shot (Neutral) Fires a fireball forward. Can be repeated three times. Jyu-ni Ouhoupai Daishuhei (Side) Creates a circle of energy decorated with Chinese characters and shoots several beams of energy forward. Rekku Kyaku (Up) Master Gundam flies up and knocks foes upwards and pins them with a series of rapid fire kicks. Master Cloth Blast (Down) Whips Master Cloth forward. If it connects to an opponent, Master Gundam siphons energy into the cloth, causing an explosion of energy at its tip. Darkness finger (Hyper Smash) Master Asia announces the Hyper Smash's name and Master Gundam emits a destructive burst of energy from fist to smash foes to the front. Sekiha Tenkyoken (Final Smash) Master Asia announces the Final Smash's name and Master Gundam fires five destructive fireballs forward. Victory Animations #Master Gundam jabs its hands then swings its Master Cloth before Master Asia says "You don't know me? I am Master Asia, the Undefeated of the East!" #Master Gundam does two flying kicks then fires a fireball, then Master Asia says "Heh! All in a day's work for me!" #Master Gundam poses on one leg then lunges and thrusts its right arm then Master Asia announces "An important lesson for you: without control of your power, the battle will never be won." On-Screen Appearance Master Gundam runs to its point and Master Asia announces "And now you shall know the power of the School of Master Asia!" Trivia *The Master Gundam's rival is a Netherrealm sorcerer loyal only to himself, Quan Chi and its second rival is a waterbender who is Sokka's sister and Hakoda's daughter, Katara. *Master Asia shares his English voice actor with Empoleon, Malcho, General Donald Morden, Heidern and Ashnard. *Master Asia shares his Japanese voice actor with Xaldin. *Master Asia shares his French voice actor with Giorgio Zott and Uryu Ishida. *Master Asia shares his German voice actor with Lord Dark Helmet. *Master Asia shares his Arabic voice actor with Jerid Messa (in all his Mobile Suits), Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Franky, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu, Rundas, Alex Mason, Jinei Udo, Genji Togashi, Android 15, Xanxus, Grant Danasty, Raditz, Broly, Zato-1, Potemkin, Skull Knight, Captain Ginyu and Mercenary Tao. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters